Seulement le début de l’aventure
by Merela
Summary: Elle se bat par amour. Lui se bat parce qu'il a prêté serment. Quand leur ennemi commun est enfin vaincu, il est temps d'enfin aller de l'avant. Se passe trente ans avant les évènements d'Oblivion.


Seulement le début de l'aventure

3E399

Les sous-sols du Palais Impérial étaient le théâtre d'une bataille titanesque. Au milieu d'un maelström de feu et de foudre, deux individus s'affrontaient avec pour enjeux la sauvegarde de tout Tamriel tandis qu'un troisième se dressait, seul, face à une horde de créatures invoquées tout droit de l'Oblivion. L'une de ces personnes était Jagar Tharn, l'ancien mage de guerre impérial qui avait trahi son seigneur et avait occupé le trône à sa place pendant une décennie. Les deux autres étaient d'illustres inconnus, un homme et une femme, tous deux membres de la race des Dunmers ; elle s'appelait Eldrasea Ra'athim et avait été à la tête de la Guilde des mages dix ans auparavant – autant dire, dans une autre vie – et lui se nommait Godric Arvel, une Lame au service de l'empereur.

Tous deux, guidés par le fantôme de Ria Silmane, avaient parcouru la totalité de Tamriel pour retrouver les morceaux épars du Bâton du Chaos, afin de libérer Uriel Septim de sa prison interplanaire. Quand il s'était avéré que même réuni, le Bâton ne serait pas suffisant pour briser le sortilège, le duo était retourné là où tout avait commencé, dans l'enceinte même de la capitale de Cyrodiil, pour récupérer le Joyau de Feu, la gemme où Tharn avait scellé la magie du Bâton et l'utiliser pour enfin relâcher l'Empereur. Ria avait sacrifié ses ultimes forces pour leur permettre de pénétrer incognito dans le Palais et Godric avait mené Eldrasea jusqu'au sous-bassement du bâtiment, le seul endroit selon lui où Tharn pourrait conserver l'artefact. Là, ils s'étaient retrouvés confrontés au mage en personne, lequel avait invoqué ses mignons pour les éliminer. Et tandis que Godric, malgré ses blessures, tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les daedras et autres liches, Eldrasea affrontait l'usurpateur dans un duel magique d'une intensité telle qu'il faisait trembler le Palais sur ses fondations.

- Alors, fatiguée ? railla Thran en envoyant une nouvelle salve d'éclairs en direction de sa Némésis.

Eldrasea ne répondit pas. A la place, elle traça un symbole dans les airs et la foudre vint s'écraser contre un bouclier iridescent avant de se disperser en inoffensives étincelles. Abaissant sa main, elle riva sur l'imposteur un regard lourd de mépris.

- Peut-être pas tant que ça, reconnut ce dernier en mimant une courbette. Vous m'impressionnez, Dame Ra'athim ! Moi qui étais persuadé que vous ne deviez votre promotion qu'à vos talents sociaux, ajouta-t-il avec sourire entendu.  
- Je vous renvoie le compliment, Jagar. Moi qui étais persuadée que vous étiez trop lâche et incompétent pour vous salir les mains.

L'insulte fit mouche. Les lèvres du Rossignol se tordirent en un rictus rageur.

- Ce lâche incompétent a berné Tamriel pendant dix ans et j'aurais pu continuer pendant des décennies encore si cette petite imbécile de Ria n'avait pas ouvert sa grande bouche spectrale !  
- Vous n'êtes pas aussi bon comédien que vous aimez le penser, Jagar. La reine Barenziah a découvert votre identité d'elle-même, ainsi que le roi Eadwyre.  
- Ah oui…mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'occuperai d'eux bien assez tôt ! Et après, il n'y aura plus personne pour venir à la rescousse de votre très cher Uriel !

Tendant les mains, Jagar Tharn concentra une énorme quantité d'énergie magique sous la forme d'une boule de feu d'une grosseur impressionnante qui fusa en direction de Ra'athim. Loin de tenter de l'éviter ou de la dévier, Eldrasea y plongea les bras en croix, se gorgeant de magie jusqu'à manquer étouffer. Quand elle s'en dégagea, elle tremblait de puissance magique mal contenue. A son tour, elle envoya un bolide incendiaire sur l'imposteur.

- Chienne ! éructa Tharn en invoquant à la hâte un bouclier.

Il fut frappé de plein fouet mais la barrière magique absorba la totalité des dégâts. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres : avec ce sortilège, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, il était désormais invincible.

- Je crois que la partie est finie, Dame Ra'athim, gloussa-t-il avec ravissement. Vraiment, je regrette que vous ayez décliné mon offre de me servir de votre plein gré, nous sommes après tout tous les deux issus du même clan. Mais je suis sûr que votre ami et vous ferez de merveilleux esclaves morts-vivants. Et je vous laisserai même donner un dernier « baiser » à votre amour perdu, qu'en dites-vous ?

Eldrasea ne répondit rien. Tharn la chercha avidement des yeux pour se repaître de la vue de son visage défait et vaincu mais ne la trouva pas. En fait, il n'y avait plus personne devant lui, si ce n'était à plusieurs mètres de là où une Lame finissait de transpercer de ses deux katanas le dernier des monstres qu'il avait invoqué pour lui servir de garde personnelle. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et en dépit de son épuisement manifeste et de ses blessures, le Dunmer lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Tharn ! appela une voix derrière lui.

Dans ce qui lui sembla être un horrible ralenti, le Rossignol se retourna. Ce qu'il découvrit lui arracha un cri de panique : Eldrasea se tenait juste à côté du piédestal au-dessus duquel lévitait le Joyau de Feu. Elle tenait le Bâton du Chaos entre ses doigts et affichait un air déterminé.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Elle avait profité de son sortilège pour renouveler ses propres réserves d'énergie magique et quand il s'était retranché derrière son bouclier et tandis qu'il la raillait, elle avait lancé un sort d'invisibilité pour rejoindre le Joyau. Or, ce dernier était la clé de la prison d'Uriel Septim VII et de sa propre existence. Et la Dunmer s'apprêtait à le fracasser.

- Tu ne dois pas ! hurla Jagar Tharn en se jetant vers la gemme. Le Joyau contient mon énergie vitale !

Mais c'était trop tard. Eldrasea abattit violement le Bâton reconstitué sur la gemme. Celle-ci ne fut pas brisée mais émit un son clair et limpide comme du cristal. L'effet sur Tharn fut immédiat : il lâcha son bâton et se saisit la poitrine, le visage déformé par une souffrance intolérable. Un long cri aussi terrifiant que terrifié s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il était consumé de l'intérieur par sa propre magie ; son corps tout entier se liquéfia et il ne resta bientôt de Jagar Tharn qu'une immonde bouillie rougeâtre sur le sol.

- Le problème de la sépulture est donc réglé, renifla Godric en rejoignant Eldrasea avant de laisser échapper un grognement de douleur et de surprise mêlées quand la magicienne, dans un élan de soulagement, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de se réjouir d'avantage de cette victoire : du Joyau de feu jaillit un éclair qui frappa le Bâton du Chaos et l'arracha des mains de la magicienne. Le Bâton se mit à tourner circulairement de plus en plus vite, émettant une intense lumière blanche qui les fit se rapprocher prudemment l'un de l'autre. Le Bâton tourna bientôt si vite qu'il devint impossible de le distinguer, seul restait un énorme rond lumineux qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Puis il y eut un craquement sonore et deux silhouettes en sortirent. L'une d'elle était un homme portant une armure complète et roulant des yeux stupéfaits – apparemment, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu atterrir là. L'autre était un homme vêtu des atours impériaux. Il était inconscient et manqua s'effondrer sur le sol mais Eldrasea se précipita et l'accueillit entre ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…? bafouilla Talin Warhaft en regardant autour de lui, arrêtant son regard sur la flaque qui avait était Jagar Tharn et sur les cadavres de monstres étendus ici et là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Pour toute réponse, Godric lui tapa sur l'épaule en souriant aimablement, avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Eldrasea. Elle avait allongé Uriel Septim sur le dos et l'examinait avec milles précautions.

- Il va bien ?  
- Oui je crois. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et il est glacé, mais il respire normalement et il n'a pas été blessé. Il est très affaibli mais, mais…

Une larme coula du coin de son œil. C'était une larme de soulagement, la première qu'elle versait depuis dix ans, depuis cette nuit fatidique où Tharn, sous les traits de son amant, l'avait condamnée à l'emprisonnement à vie. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis, préférant se consacrer entièrement à sa vengeance. Et maintenant…

- Vous l'avez fait, Eldrasea, dit Godric comme s'il lisait ses pensées (tendant la main, il essuya délicatement sa joue). Tharn est mort et Sa Majesté est libre, et tout cela grâce à vous.  
- Je n'étais pas seule, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Ria m'a aidée et vous étiez là aussi.

Arvel grimaça et détourna le regard. Eldrasea ne s'en offusqua pas, elle savait à quel point les remerciements et les honneurs le mettaient mal à l'aise : à chaque fois qu'ils avaient aidé quelqu'un lors de leur périple, il s'était toujours arrangé pour qu'elle en récolte exclusivement les lauriers. Une attitude étrange à laquelle la magicienne avait cependant fini par s'habituer.

- Je crois qu'il se réveille, annonça la Lame tandis que l'empereur ouvrait lentement et péniblement les yeux. Bon retour parmi nous, Messire.

Uriel le regarda quelques instants, faisant visiblement de gros efforts de concentration pour chasser les quelques lambeaux de brume qui voilaient encore son esprit. Puis il esquissa un sourire.

- Tharn ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Mort, répondit le Dunmer. Votre humble servante ici présente lui a infligé une déculottée royale.  
- Godric ! le réprimanda ladite servante avant de baisser pudiquement les yeux. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

La Lame haussa les épaules. Uriel fit signe à Eldrasea de se rapprocher et elle se pencha sur lui de sorte que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- Je savais que ce serait toi, murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue d'une main encore mal assurée. Je savais que ça ne pourrait être que toi.

La Dunmer lui fit un sourire timide et leurs bouches se joignirent en un tendre baiser. Godric roula des yeux avant de reculer de quelques pas pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité et dans les minutes qui suivirent, il n'y eut plus que les protestations de Warhaft pour rompre le silence :

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!

Eldrasea montait lentement les marches de l'escalier secret. Elle avait déjà emprunté ce passage des dizaines de fois et aurait pu le parcourir les yeux fermés. A l'autre bout, elle émergerait de derrière une teinture représentant Pélagius Ier à la chasse pour se retrouver au beau milieu des appartements privés de l'empereur. Uriel Septim lui avait envoyé un billet lui demandant de le rejoindre et la Dunmer se rendait à ce rendez-vous avec autant de plaisir que d'appréhension.

Trois jours à peine étaient passés depuis la défaite de Jagar Tharn et sa libération et l'empereur recommençait déjà à gérer les affaires de l'Empire, en dépit des protestations de son guérisseur qui lui avait conseillé le repos. Et il y avait du travail ! Durant ce qui était désormais officiellement connu sous le nom de Simulacre Impérial, Tharn et ses mignons s'étaient montrés d'avantage intéressés par l'acquisition de richesses et de pouvoirs que par la bonne marche des institutions impériales. Certaines provinces étaient au bord de la sécession tandis que d'autres s'étaient déclarées la guerre. Il faudrait du temps, de l'argent et du sang pour que la situation revienne à ce qu'elle était avant le règne de l'imposteur mais Uriel était plutôt optimiste et Eldrasea se fiait à ses prévisions.

Il avait tenu à les récompenser, Godric et elle, en dépits de leurs protestations. Il lui avait décernée le titre de Championne Eternelle et lui avait rendu la plupart des privilèges dont elle jouissait avant son emprisonnement. Arvel, pour sa part, n'avait souhaité que prendre quelques semaines de congé, arguant que voir son seigneur vivant et en bonne santé était pour lui une récompense largement suffisante. Plus tôt dans la journée, la magicienne avait même était contactée par l'Université Arcane. Le conseil des mages avait statué favorablement sur son éventuel retour à la tête de la Guilde. Elle les en avait remerciés, sans toutefois accepter la proposition. Il lui restait encore plusieurs choses à régler avant de pouvoir espérer reprendre le cours d'une vie normale.

Comme convenu, la Dunmer sortit de derrière la tapisserie et se retrouva directement dans la chambre d'Uriel. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue : les mêmes meubles en bois précieux, les mêmes tapis rouges luxueux, les mêmes tableaux illustrant les triomphes de la lignée Septim. A croire que même Tharn, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait répugné à s'en séparer. Les avait-il gardés en trophées ? Ou craignait-il qu'en tentant de s'en débarrasser, sa ruse ne soit éventée ? Eldrasea soupira. Elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais repenser à l'imposteur maintenant qu'il était mort mais il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'elle s'interrogeât une nouvelle fois sur ses motifs. Elle ne doutait pas que pendant de longues années, les érudits les plus éminents débâteraient sur la question et en viendraient à la conclusion que le Rossignol avait agit comme il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il était fou. Fou, il l'était sûrement, mais Eldrasea était persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'avait poussée à agir de la sorte. Qui, quoi, elle l'ignorait et ne le saurait sans doute jamais et cela la rendait folle, elle aussi.

Toutes ces mauvaises pensées furent cependant balayées de son esprit quand la magicienne découvrit l'empereur campé devant l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Il lui tournait le dos, manifestement absorbé par la vue des toits des bâtiments de la Cité Impériale. Une vision banale mais qui, après dix ans de captivité, devait être pour lui le plus magnifique des spectacles. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Eldrasea se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, savourant le contact d'un corps dont elle s'était languie pendant dix ans. Combien de fois l'avait-elle étreint de cette façon, marquant ainsi le début d'un petit jeu qui se terminait inéluctablement…les joues en feu, la Dunmer préféra ne pas y penser.

- J'ai envoyé chercher mes fils, annonça Uriel en se tournant vers elle et en l'enlaçant à son tour. D'ici cinq semaines, ils seront de retour à la maison.  
- Tu dois être heureux.  
- De les revoir ? Très. Ils m'ont horriblement manqué, tous les trois. Presque autant que toi, ajouta-t-il en plantant un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Eldrasea qui bleuit d'embarras. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet : la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils n'étaient encore que des petits garçons et je vais retrouver de jeunes hommes.  
- Et tu as peur qu'ils t'en veulent ?  
- J'ai surtout peur qu'ils m'accusent de les avoir abandonnés alors que c'était tout sauf mon intention. Je n'ai jamais été ni le meilleur des pères ni le meilleur des maris mais j'aime sincèrement mes fils et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je découvrais qu'aujourd'hui ils me détestent pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise. J'ai déjà perdu un enfant à cause des manigances de Tharn, je ne supporterai pas de les perdre eux aussi.

Uriel avait parlé d'une voix douce, presque triste, et une inquiétude sincère se reflétait dans ses yeux. Eldrasea l'étreignit un peu plus fort et enfouit son visage dans le col en hermine du manteau qu'il portait. Même du fin fond de sa cellule, elle avait perçu les remous créés par la soudaine disparition de Calaxès, l'archevêque de l'Unique. Et si Uriel ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupé de ce fils bâtard, il était cependant mortifié que Tharn ait ainsi osé s'en prendre à la chair de sa chair.

Sentant l'humeur de son amant s'assombrir, la magicienne décida d'aiguillonner la discussion sur un sujet plus léger :

- Et ta femme ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, un sourire affecté aux lèvres.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre ; la mélancolie dans le regard de l'empereur fut aussitôt chassée par un mélange de colère, de résignation et d'amusement.

- Et bien, comme Tharn n'a pas jugé bon de se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, je vais la rappeler, elle aussi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'en a empêché – sans doute avait-il décidé de ne me faire aucun cadeaux que ce soit, y compris sur ma chère épouse. Pourtant, les Neuf m'en soient témoins, c'aurait été la seule chose pour laquelle je lui aurais été éternellement reconnaissant.  
- Tu es horrible de dire une telle chose ! fit mine de s'indigner Eldrasea.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans ciller…avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Uriel se pencha et captura les lèvres de la Dunmer. De taquin, le baiser devint impétueux, mais Eldrasea se déroba avant qu'il n'ait une chance de l'approfondir encore davantage.

- Nous devons parler, affirma-t-elle devant l'air étonné de son amant. A propos de nous deux.  
- Les mots que chaque homme rêve d'entendre, ironisa Uriel avant de s'adoucir : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, affirma-t-il gravement, et rien ne me rendrait plus heureux que de t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
- En temps que maîtresse, souligna la magicienne avec une légère grimace, comme si le mot lui était désagréable.

Sa réaction n'échappa pas à l'empereur :

- C'est ça qui te dérange ? s'étonna-t-il. Où est passée la femme qui m'assurait qu'elle ne serait jamais faite pour le mariage ?  
- Elle a disparu en même temps que l'homme qui m'affirmait que Jagar Tharn était digne de confiance.  
- Touché, admit piteusement Uriel. En temps que maîtresse, oui. Nous en avions parlé avant d'être ensemble et ça non plus, ça n'a pas changé : je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir davantage. Mais est-ce donc si terrible de n'être *que* ma maîtresse ?

Eldrasea baissa légèrement les yeux, envahie par un flot d'émotions contradictoires. Elle avait adoré être l'amour secret d'Uriel Septim et leurs rencontres à l'insu de tout le monde lui avaient procuré d'avantage de bonheur en six ans qu'elle n'en avait connu en deux siècles d'existence. Mais en dix ans, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et si ses sentiments pour Uriel étaient toujours aussi forts, elle avait fini par réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait plus se contenter uniquement de brèves étreintes.

Et qu'elle l'admette ou non, un autre homme avait pris de l'importance dans sa vie.

- Je vais bientôt avoir deux cent trente ans, dit Eldrasea en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'empereur. A cet âge, certaines femmes sont mères depuis déjà des décennies.  
- C'est ce que tu veux ? Un enfant ?

La Dunmer inspira profondément. Puis elle hocha doucement la tête.

- C'est ce à quoi j'aspire désormais, oui. Fonder une famille un homme que j'aimerais. Et comme tu l'as dit, c'est une chose que tu ne pourras jamais m'offrir même si, je l'avoue, je n'arrive pas à me voir élever un autre enfant que le tien.  
- C'est donc un adieu, dit Uriel d'une voix triste.

La magicienne hocha de nouveau la tête.

- C'est un adieu, répéta-t-elle et la même tristesse pointait dans sa voix. Nous devons aller de l'avant, tous les deux, même si c'est la chose la plus dure que j'aurai jamais à faire.

L'empereur la fixa sans rien dire pendant ce qui sembla une petite éternité. Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit.

- Si ce sont des adieux, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, autant les rendre inoubliables.

La Dunmer hocha la tête et passa les bras autour de son cou. Elle savait que même si elle vivait encore plusieurs siècles, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Un peu plus tard dans la même soirée, dans l'Arboretum, Godric Arvel jouait à pile ou face avec un vieux septim. Il était assis dos à la statue de Talos qui trônait fièrement au milieu du quartier, lançant et rattrapant machinalement la pièce sans y prêter attention.

S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu passer la nuit entière à boire dans une des nombreuses tavernes de la ville, entouré par de jeunes et magnifiques créatures qu'il aurait abreuvées des récits de son trépidant voyage – il avait parcouru la totalité de Tamriel, rien que ça ! Mais aussi tentante puisse être la perspective de s'enivrer jusqu'au petit matin, Godric avait préféré rester à l'écart de ces joyeuses bacchanales. D'une part parce qu'il était trop modeste pour admettre avoir pu influencer ou d'une autre le destin de Tamriel, de l'autre parce que parler de ce périple l'aurait inévitablement amené à parler d'Eldrasea et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie pour le moment – alors que paradoxalement, il ne désirait rien d'autre que d'avoir la magicienne près de lui.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Godric n'en revenait pas lui-même. Même dans sa prime jeunesse, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes et leurs mystères, leur préférant l'art de la guerre. Alors qu'il puisse s'éprendre de l'une d'elles quand il se sentait lui-même vieux et fatigué, c'était presque incompréhensible. D'autant plus que, pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, la maîtresse de l'empereur en personne ! Quel espoir pouvait-il lui rester de conquérir un jour la belle, quand il avait assisté lui-même à son combat acharné pour délivrer l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ?

Une énième pichenette envoya une nouvelle fois la pièce dans les airs, mais le Dunmer trop distrait manqua la rattraper. Avec un juron, il regarda le septim rouler dans l'herbe jusqu'à buter contre le bout d'une botte de cuir.

Le propriétaire de ladite botte était un Impérial d'un âge avancé, à l'abondante chevelure couleur neige qui encadrait un visage séduisant en dépit du poids des années et aux yeux d'un bleu particulièrement vif. Il portait une simple robe de bure brune, et tenait une bouteille de cognac dans une main et deux gobelet d'un l'autre.

- Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici, annonça-t-il d'une voix joviale.

Il posa l'alcool et les verres devant Godric, avant de ramasser la pièce et de la tendre au Mer qui fit mine de la refuser.

- Tu peux la reprendre, grogna-t-il en guise d'explication, je n'en ai plus l'usage. Tu n'auras qu'à la donner au prochain fou lancé dans une entreprise suicidaire que tu rencontreras.  
- Tant d'ingratitude me surprend, surtout de ta part. Ne t'a-t-elle pas porté chance ?  
- Pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, marmonna le Dunmer tout en foudroyant du regard la piécette, comme si elle était la responsable de tous ses tourments.

L'autre étouffa un rire et fit – littéralement – disparaître la pièce. Puis il s'assit à côté de Godric et entreprit de verser le cognac dans les verres.

- Tu es pourtant parvenu à tes fins, non ? s'enquit-il en tendant un gobelet à l'elfe qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance. Tharn est mort et Symmachus est vengé, comme tu l'avais juré.  
- C'est vrai, admit la Lame avec un soupir. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je me sente affreusement…vide. On dit que les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers ; ca a d'abord été toi, puis Symmachus, et je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à la traîne.  
- Mais tu es toujours en vie, mon ami, ce qui fait de toi le plus sensé de nous trois. De plus, tu es maintenant un héros pour l'Empire.

Godric fixa mélancoliquement le contenu de son verre avant de l'avaler cul sec.

- Un héros, soupira-t-il, ça m'étonnerait fort.  
- Parce que le héros finit toujours avec la fille ? s'enquit Yeux-Bleus en vidant à son tour son verre.

La Lame lui adressa un regard noir, mais sans nier. A la place, il se versa une nouvelle rasade d'alcool qu'il descendit aussi sec.

- Je sais que c'est pitoyable, Tiber, finit-il par dire en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le verre dont le fond lui fit tant peine à voir qu'il le remplit à nouveau. Être jaloux de l'homme que l'on a juré sur sa vie de protéger. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ; elle est tellement extraordinaire ! Belle, intelligente, courageuse, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Bien sûr, elle n'est pas non plus exempte de défauts : orgueilleuse, butée, monstrueusement puissante, extrêmement rancunière, au point qu'elle pourrait facilement raser Tamriel de la surface de Nirn si la fantaisie lui en prenait...  
- Je suis flattée d'apprendre que vous me considérez comme un danger ambulant, Arvel, siffla une voix féminine à quelques mètres de lui.

Le verre de Godric s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Tournant la tête, il découvrit Eldrasea qui le fixait d'un œil noir, les mains sur les hanches. Quand le regard de la magicienne se posa sur le gobelet qu'il tenait et la bouteille aux trois quarts vide posée à ses pieds, ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue dédaigneuse.

- Quand je pense que pendant tout le temps que nous avons voyagé ensemble vous m'avez empêchée d'avaler la moindre goutte d'alcool sous prétexte que cela n'arrangerait rien...vous êtes un fieffé hypocrite, Godric !  
- Je n'ai pas vidé cette bouteille seul ! protesta énergiquement la Lame. Je buvais avec mon ami !

Eldrasea le regarda comme si un troisième bras venait subitement de lui pousser au milieu de la poitrine.

- Hypocrite et menteur, siffla-t-elle. Il n'y a personne avec vous, mon pauvre.

Godric cligna des yeux et regarda de droite de gauche à la recherche de son compagnon de beuverie. Comme de bien entendu, il ne vit personne ; l'homme aux yeux bleus avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Même le second verre n'était plus là.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça, gémit le Dunmer en vidant le contenu de son propre gobelet dans l'herbe sous le regard scrutateur de sa congénère. Je suis étonné de vous voir dehors à cet heure, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, il me semblait que vous étiez particulièrement occupée avec l'empereur.

Il tressaillit intérieurement à son propre ton insultant et aux sous-entendus flagrants de sa remarque. Mais Eldrasea ne broncha pas.

- Il me restait encore quelques détails à régler, comme ce qu'il fallait faire du Bâton du Chaos, lui répondit-elle avec dignité.  
- Et qu'avez-vous décidé ? demanda Godric avec intérêt, toute trace de jalousie subitement envolée. Il ne peut pas être détruit, sans quoi…  
- …toute la terre en souffre, je connais la chanson. Mais il était trop dangereux pour être gardé entier, même par l'Empire. Alors j'ai fait la même chose que Tharn : je l'ai brisé en plusieurs morceaux, que j'ai ensuite dispersés à travers les plans via un sort de Bannissement. Cela m'a semblé la meilleure solution.  
- Attendez une minute, protesta la Lame. Vous l'avez une nouvelle fois brisé ? Après tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour le réassembler ?!  
- Hé oui. C'est assez…ironique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Eldrasea avec un sourire en coin.  
- Plutôt oui, acquiesça Godric en étouffant un petit rire.

Les deux Dunmers échangèrent un regard complice qui se mua en une franche hilarité.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda doucement la magicienne quand elle eut repris son souffle.

Pendant un instant, la Lame ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Sa Majesté m'a accordé trois mois de congé, annonça-t-il finalement, j'imagine que je vais en profiter pour retourner à Skingrad ; j'ai une demeure et des terres là-bas. Et vous ? Je suppose que vous allez rester ici pour être auprès d'Uriel.  
- Je…non, soupira Eldrasea. Tout est fini entre nous, et…pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?  
- Vous l'avez quitté ?  
- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.  
- Vous avez quitté Uriel Septim ?  
- Exactement.  
- Vous avez quitté l'homme pour lequel vous avez parcouru l'intégralité de Tamriel et abattu un sorcier fou ?! insista Godric qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Les yeux rouges de la Dunmer se mirent à briller avec une intensité inquiétante, presque meurtrière. Son compagnon regretta aussitôt de s'être aventuré sur ce terrain, tout comme il regretta de ne plus avoir d'alcool dans son verre.

- Je prendrai ça pour un oui, marmonna-t-il avant d'ajouter à voix haute : dans ce cas, qu'allez-vous faire ?

A son grand soulagement, la magicienne échangea son regard tueur pour un autre plus distant et rêveur. Ses lèvres ébauchèrent même un léger sourire.

- Le monde est vaste, annonça-t-elle, et j'aimerai un jour parcourir à nouveau Tamriel. Mais après tout ce que nous avons vécu, mon désir le plus cher est de me poser quelque part et d'enfin prendre le temps de souffler.  
- Et de vous trouvez un petit mari ? ajouta Godric avec un sourire affecté.

Il avait conscience de jouer avec le feu mais l'alcool qu'il avait bu commençait à inhiber ses craintes, comme celle qu'il suffirait à Eldrasea de claquer des doigts pour le transformer en torche elfique en dépit de sa résistance naturelle au feu. Mais heureusement, la magicienne semblait peu encline à lui jeter un sortilège. En fait, elle semblait même amusée par la proposition.

- Ce serait un bon début, acquiesça-t-elle en riant tandis qu'elle bleuissait légèrement.

Une fois de plus, Godric la regarda. Inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. La regarda encore. Et décida que quitte à mourir, il préférait que ce soit elle qui lui portât le coup de grâce. Cette résolution en tête, il glissa ses doigts sous le menton d'Eldrasea pour l'inciter à le regarder et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Ca pourrait être moi, ton petit mari, murmura-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

La magicienne hocha la tête en souriant et quémanda un autre baiser tandis qu'au loin sonnaient les cloches du quartier du Temple, annonçant l'aube d'un nouveau jour mais aussi d'une nouvelle vie.

Neufs mois plus tard, dans une riche maison de la ville de Skingrad, Eldrasea vivait les derniers instants d'un accouchement laborieux.

- Je vois la tête ! annonça la sage-femme. Poussez !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais depuis l'aube ?! gémit la Dunmer.

A ses côtés, Godric multipliait les attentions pour rendre les ultimes contractions moins douloureuses. Eldrasea lui en était reconnaissante…d'autant plus qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'être le père de l'enfant à naître. Une situation qui lui pesait, même s'il lui avait affirmé le contraire, tout comme il lui avait assuré qu'il élèverait le bébé comme le sien même s'il n'était pas de lui.

Et en dépit de l'amour sincère qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qui était devenu son époux, Eldrasea souhaitait de tout cœur que ce serait effectivement le cas. Son vœu le plus cher était que le nourrisson ait les yeux bleus de celui qu'elle espérait être son père.

La possible ascendance impériale du bébé les avait en outre influencés, Godric et elle, sur le nom qu'ils lui donneraient : si c'était un garçon, ils l'appelleraient Cassyndre. Le nom pour une petite fille, en revanche, avait été sujet à débats, voir disputes, mais ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour que son premier prénom fut Varda, auquel la magicienne avait insisté pour rajouter les prénoms de Katariah et Ria, afin d'honorer la mémoire de la jeune femme qui avait été une amie de son vivant et un guide précieux après sa mort. Son mari avait été ravi de cette initiative, même si ses interactions avec le fantôme de Ria avaient été très limitées. Quant à Eldrasea, elle était satisfaite de pouvoir donner le nom de son cousin ou de sa tante à sa progéniture.

- Poussez ! ordonna une ultime fois la sage-femme.

La magicienne obtempéra en poussant un nouveau cri de douleur particulièrement perçant, ses mains agrippant les draps jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanches. Puis ce fut la délivrance, l'extase quand elle sentit le bébé sortir brusquement d'elle. Et dans un silence quasi-religieux, le nouveau-né poussa son premier cri.

- Voila voila, chantonna l'accoucheuse en coupant le cordant avant de faire au bébé une toilette sommaire. C'est une fille ! annonça-t-elle ensuite.

Godric poussa un cri de ravissement. Il souriait de toutes ses dents et des larmes de joie pointaient aux bords de ses yeux. Le voir tellement heureux émut Eldrasea autant que cela la fit se sentir coupable.

- Ses yeux…? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible à l'accoucheuse qui finissait d'envelopper l'enfant dans un linge propre.  
- Parfaitement normaux, assura la femme en lui tendant le petit paquet qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

La Dunmer retint son souffle en prenant le bébé contre elle. Sentant le contact de sa mère, la petite fille sembla se calmer et riva son regard dans celui de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie.

- Elle est magnifique, souffla son époux en caressant du bout des doigts les contours de la petite joue. Varda, belle petite Varda…

La magicienne aurait voulu pouvoir partager son enthousiasme. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'émerveiller elle aussi de la finesse des traits du visage du bébé, de la petitesse de ses doigts, des minuscules boucles noires qui parsemaient son crâne. Mais à la place elle ressentait un vide, un grand vide qui aspirait, dévorait l'amour qu'elle aurait pu – qu'elle aurait dû – éprouver pour sa fille.

Car les iris qui la fixaient intensément, attendant impatiemment la première tétée, étaient d'un rouge vibrant.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Eldrasea et elle commença à sangloter, bientôt rejointe par le bébé affamé. La sage-femme, se méprenant sur la réelle signification de ces pleurs, lui affirma qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais de bonheur plus intense. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui que lui envoya la Dunmer à travers ses larmes quand elle se détourna pour ranger les quelques outils dont elle s'était servie durant l'accouchement l'aurait laissée raide morte.

Sentant l'humeur de sa femme s'assombrir, Godric posa un baiser sur son front pour tenter de la distraire.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il et Eldrasea vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Je sais que tu espérais qu'elle serait d'Uriel. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sera pas heureux, tous les trois.

La magicienne baissa le regard sur leur fille qui s'était finalement endormie le ventre vide, épuisée par son long voyage et son arrivée mouvementée.

- Je n'y arrive pas, gémit-elle tandis que de nouvelles larmes dévalaient ses joues. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle ! Je l'ai portée pendant neuf mois, mais c'est comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère…!  
- Ca viendra, affirma son mari en essuyant tendrement son visage. Ca prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais tu finiras par l'aimer.  
- Tu crois ? renifla-t-elle.  
- J'en suis persuadé. Elle est ta fille, comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'aimer ?

Eldrasea se mordit les lèvres.

- Je peux essayer, acquiesça-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Trente-trois ans plus tard, elle essayait toujours.

FIN


End file.
